transformers_frontier_roblox_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Twilight of the Autobot
Twilight of the Autobot was a story arc in the Transformers Frontier storyline serving as character development for Holtracer. This is also the first story arc where none of the main Decepticons appear, despite being mentioned. Summary Determined to defeat the Destroyers, Goldbug departs from Earth to the planet Destron in company of Agent and Holtracer. Aided by an unlikely ally, the Autobots prepare to combat their enemies, but are overmatched when Megatronus Prime himself arrives. Synopsis In the furthest reaches of the Universe, a single Autobot Shuttle arrives in space over the Decepticon-controlled planet of Destron. Following the instructions given by Optimus Prime, Goldbug had disembarked on a very important mission with the company of Olivia Holt and Agent to seek information to help them take down the Destroyers. Upon learning of Destron's history, Olivia questions why Optimus would send them here, and Agent remarks that Prime knows something they haven't considered. Reaching the surface, they find a crater lined with six stone spires, with ancient writing carved in the stone. Olivia attempts to read the writing, but as a result of Agent touching the stone, the ground beneath them collapses, sending them into a large cavern where an ancient Decepticon Fortress rests. Investigating the area, they find themselves in the middle of an ancient battlefield littered with scrap and dysfunctional weapons. According to Agent, Autobots once attacked the Decepticon base, leading to no victory for either faction. As they look around, they are attacked by Catastrophe, who appears surprised by their presence. His attack winds up separating Goldbug and Agent from Olivia, who orders the two Autobots to go after a retreating Catastrophe, promising to catch up with them. As the two Autobots depart, Olivia surveys her surroundings, wondering which way to go to rejoin her companions. She descends deeper into the tunnels, hoping to find a path that will take her back to her friends. Along the way, she is confronted by an unknown Cybertronian who claims to have been marooned on Destron for years. The stranger identifies himself as the "Old Warrior" and reassures her that he means no harm. Correctly concluding that she has come for the same reason he had long ago, he offers to help her rejoin her friends. Though cautious, Olivia allows him to accompany her. Above, Goldbug and Agent catch up to Catastrophe in time to prevent his escape, and successfully capture him. Their attempts to get answers out of him prove unsuccessful, though they learn that he was hunting "a shadow" on the planet. Meanwhile, as they make their way through the tunnels, Olivia and the Old Warrior begin getting to know each other, realizing that they had both come to Destron for knowledge. The Old Warrior reveals that he was once a member of the Decepticon Army until they cast him aside when he served his purpose. Olivia understood his feelings, as she had lost much to the hands of the Decepticons, and now seeks justice. The Old Warrior reveals that the fortress contained all the secrets of the Ancients that had long been forgotten, secrets that he believed could be used to destroy the Decepticons. The Old Warrior brings Olivia to an entrance into the fortress, informing her that the keycard containing said-secrets is stored somewhere inside. Once inside the massive fortress, the Old Warrior revealed himself to be the former Warlord, Gutcruncher. Unbeknownst to any of them, the Destroyers Wrathblast and Warpjet arrive in response to Catastrophe's SOS. Escorting their prisoner toward their shuttle, Goldbug and Agent come under attack by the new arrivals, and soon find themselves outnumbered two on three. Inside the large fortress, Gutcruncher and Olivia arrive at a large chamber where an ancient keycard resides. Gutcruncher convinces Olivia to retrieve it, and working together, they acquire the prize. But as a result, something atop the structure activates. Agent and Goldbug both notice this, with Goldbug suspecting Olivia having a hand in it. The battle between the two Autobots and the three Destroyers leads to the fortress' main entrance, where Olivia rushes to their aid. Goldbug and Agent both recognize Olivia's associate as Gutcruncher. Believing that his actions might convince them, Gutcruncher assaults the three Destroyers by himself until Agent and Goldbug join in, resulting in a stalemate. Overpowered by the former Decepticon and three Autobots, the Destroyers retreated. When questioned by Agent about his motives, Gutcruncher informed them that he was after the same knowledge that they sought. Knowing that the Destroyers would send word to their master, Gutcruncher suggested they join forces to survive. While Goldbug and Olivia were reluctant to trust him completely, Agent surprised them in being more supportive to Gutcruncher's reasoning. So instead of retreating, the three Autobots went with Gutcruncher to the fortress, despite Goldbug's reluctance. Not too long later, the unlikely allies reach the fortress and begin to ascend to the top. Goldbug does not like the idea of splitting up with Gutcruncher pairing with Olivia, but relents after Gutcruncher helps defend her against an attack by Catastrophe. Splitting into two teams, they begin to make the journey to the top of the structure. Gutcruncher and Olivia quickly come under attack from Bio-Blast, who came ahead of Megatronus. On the opposite side of the structure, Goldbug and Agent are attacked by the other three Destroyers. Despite all his power, Bio-Blast is quickly overpowered by Olivia and finds himself subdued by the former Decepticon Warlord. Gutcruncher instructs Olivia to finish him, in order to prevent more loss. Despite her best effort, Olivia is unable to kill him, believing that there is still goodness in his Spark. An angered Gutcruncher performs the gruesome execution himself and then advises Olivia against such weakness. Hearing the battle between their companions and the Destroyers, Gutcruncher sends Holtracer to the top of the temple while he assists their friends. Jumping into the action, Gutcruncher quickly slew Wrathblast and Warpjet, giving Goldbug enough room to defeat and kill Catastrophe. With the Destroyers dead, Gutcruncher unexpectedly turned on his associates and blinded Agent before engaging Goldbug in battle. Meanwhile, unaware of the deception, Olivia reached the top of the fortress and placed the keycard inside a giant obelisk. Instead of receiving knowledge, however, Olivia is surprised when the keycard instead activates an ancient weapon built into the structure. Gutcruncher revealed to Goldbug that the fortress was actually a battle station which he intended to use to exact his revenge on all of his enemies. With the weapon powered up, Gutcruncher saw himself victorious and sought to put a quick end to the fight, only for Agent to rejoin the battle. Believing in Agent's skills, Goldbug abandoned the fight to help Olivia at the top of the fortress. Though blinded, Agent was able to defeat Gutcruncher by sending him plummeting off the side of the fortress. At that particular moment, Agent realized that Megatronus had arrived. Cast * Goldbug * Olivia Holt * Agent * Windblade** * Autobot Jazz * The Overlord** * Optimus Prime** * Gutcruncher (first appearance) * Catastrophe (last appearance) * Wrathblast (last appearance) * Warpjet (last appearance) * Bio-Blast (last appearance) * Megatronus Prime Notes and Trivia *The Decepticon Warlord Gutcruncher makes his return. **Gutcruncher first appeared during the founding of the Decepticon Destroyerz, led by Starscream. **Gutcruncher reveals that he did not simply abandon the Decepticons, but that he was marked dead and simply forgotten. *Catastrophe, Wrathblast, Warpjet and Bio-Blast are killed off. *Optimus Prime, the Overlord and Windblade do not have any speaking parts in this storyline. *As of this story arc, Agent is now blind. *Ironically, Bio-Blast does not meet his end at the hands of neither Olivia nor a Prime. Instead, he dies at the hand of Gutcruncher (whom he considered insignificant). *''Twilight of the Autobot'' marks the end of an era, but also the beginning of a new era. Agent must deal with being blind while the Autobots must cope with the return of Gutcruncher and the presumed loss of Olivia.